145109-reminder-that-this-is-unacceptable
Content ---- ---- Elleon recently addressed the Mechari voices. To sum up: In the works. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If it's just a bug from who knows when, I'd understand. But if this has been a thing since the game's beginning, then I don't see what the problem is. You don't like how your Mechari's feet show up on most footwear, then you shouldn't have picked the Mechari to play with. I'll support them having voices, but I'd like for my Mechari girl to keep her heel spike. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- i couldnt find the picture, but they datamined the christmas costume set and the feet for that set is fuzzy rowsdower slippers... this really needs to be addressed. solve the problem before it happens. | |} ---- Because not all boots work for the Mechari. That or the boots that they have that do work wouldn't have looked right if they didn't. At least, that's my guess. | |} ---- It's likely more relevant for female mechari due to the spikes on their heels. | |} ---- ---- That just makes their hands more aerodynamic. It's a feature. | |} ---- too many features for the mechari. | |} ---- Shhh.. that was what I was referring to without spoiling it for those that dont know lol | |} ---- bling rage cant see internet subtleties | |} ---- ---- The reason for this is that Mechari and Mordesh use the same skeleton, just positioned differently. | |} ---- ---- i understand what you are trying to say, but i dont think any one cares about technicalities like that. we are sick of mechari costumes looking like poop for the sake of someone trying to be cute with lore or something. it doesnt work | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can feel FASHION | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- neat, but why force everyone to do it? | |} ---- And if they ever get around to fixing it, the holowardobe still allows you to go barefoot should you choose to do so. Edited October 26, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- ---- Almost none of the open toe shoes cover mechari feet, the exception being cryosuit shoes and omni-plasmic boots. theyre all cut off at the ankle UnU | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good trolling! Except not. Imagine it was a race YOU played that was barefoot when wearing items called 'boots', while everyone else had the proper models. In fact, why don't we vouch for that instead? Let's not just show Mechari's feet with every boot, but EVERYONE's! FREE THE FEET, Carbine! | |} ---- Yeah, it's really annoying. | |} ---- ---- It's not valid to dismiss this complaint as picking nits. Costumes are one of the ways CRB pays the bills, so when there's a persistent, widespread complaint about how they're displayed on one race, they need to hear about it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Slinger set boots work as well :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I support shoes for Mechari, but the ultimate question is.... Do the rowsdower slippers show up? The idea of the a killer robot wearing slippers into battle would be awesome. | |} ---- Here you go :D | |} ---- ---- I now have a new goal... rowsdower slippers! Mechari need shoes or their toes will rust.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait. Race change confirmed? (sorry for not being up-to-date with the latest buzz...) | |} ---- Yep, super confirmed. Gonna cost service tokens. | |} ---- OMGWHAT IMMA BUY ALL THE SERVICE TOKENS | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly it seems like Mechari have exposed feet just to help distinguish them from mordesh when they are wearing armor. I don't agree with it regardless. Edited May 29, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Does that mean we're not gonna be able to costume them on other classes even after we learn them? @_@ More on topic, *throws hat into the 'please give mechari actual shows' fight* | |} ---- ----